<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 3: First Time by CampbellB1994</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392751">Day 3: First Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994'>CampbellB1994</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Days of Campbell and Masters [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, Age Difference, Campbell is 19, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masters is in his 40s, Narnia References, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, hand holding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:35:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Campbell is in a strange mood when Bill comes home, he soon finds out why.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Campbell is being too shy to ask Bill for sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Campbell Bain/William Masters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Days of Campbell and Masters [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 3: First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bill had only just gotten through the door after work when Campbell jumped him. The boy wrapped his arms around him, kissing at his shoulder and up his neck. “Hello to you too.” Bill chuckles prying the boy off of him. “I made you a coffee, only burnt myself once.” Campbell tells Bill, very impressed with himself. “Where did you burn yourself?” Bill puts his bag down, pushing the boy back onto one of the chairs around the kitchen table. “Only on my arm, it isn’t bad.” Campbell shrugs, holding his arm out to show Bill. “Keep it still.” Bill says, pressing his hand on top of the boys for a few seconds to make his point. “We need to dress it.” Bill explains grabbing the first aid kit. “I only spilt some water on it, it didn’t even hurt that bad.” Campbell complains, watching as Bill got out a few things and started to get to work. “Did you have a nice day?” Bill distracts Campbell as he winced at the cream that Bill was applying trying to recall his arm back in. Bill held one hand steady on top of Campbell’s. “It’s okay, the pain will be over soon.” Bill leans forward and kisses Campbell, before applying the bandage. “I didn’t really do much. Oh wait! I found a new book at the library to read but I find it hard to concentrate on all those words.” Campbell answers Bill, making him smile. “Do you want me to read it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The lion, the witch and the wardrobe. I remember reading this when I was a kid.” Bill tells Campbell who was resting his head on Bill’s chest as he opens the book. “It sounds cool.” He mutters, shuffling around a little before finding comfort with his legs tangled with Bill’s. “You ready?” Bill asks, opening up the book when Campbell nods. As Bill starts to read Campbell nuzzles his nose into Bill’s neck. Bill doesn’t stop reading but instead moves one of his hands against Campbell’s head, stroking his thumb over the boy’s cheek. “</span>
  <span>Everyone agreed to this and that was how the adventures began. It was the sort of house that you never seem to come to the end of, and it was full of unexpected places.” Bill reads, his thumb flicking the page over in a similar movement to how it moved on Campbell’s temple. The line seemed to set alight a thought in the boy who couldn’t stop thinking about the want for an adventure. He kisses at Bill’s neck, teeth brushing against the skin lightly. Bill closes the book gently, bookmarking it before moving it to the bedside table. He helps the boy move on top of his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bill?” Campbell, sits up a little, looking down at the man. His eyes seemed to say everything. “Are you sure?” Campbell nods, nuzzling his head into Bill’s shirt, biting at one of the buttons. Bill rests his hand on Campbell’s back, rubbing it gently. The boy’s fingers move to the button now, starting to unbutton it. When Campbell’s hand sneaks under the shirt onto his skin he shivers a little. “Hmm you’re warm.” Campbell says, resting his head on Bill’s chest, hugging him. “Are you alright?” Bill asks, rubbing his back again. “Yeah.” The boy mutters, moving his hands down again and back to his personal task. Campbell lets out a little gasp before hovering a hand over Bill’s crotch, moving to the zip. “We can stop.” Bill tells him, the more clothes that Campbell seemed to take off of the man, the more nervous he became. “I’m okay.” Campbell says, straddling Bill’s legs so that he could pull the trousers down. He stands up off the bed, smiling at Bill whilst he takes his jeans off and making the decision to keep his oversized shirt on. “Come here.” Bill tests, gesturing</span>
  <span> for Campbell to move back onto the bed, patting the space next to him. Campbell smiles, giddily as he moves to sit next to Bill. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember if you want to stop. We stop.” Bill reassures the boy who now laid underneath him, underwear discarded in the other room so Bill could prep him. The boy whimpers a little when the first finger enters, moving slowly inside of him. Campbell’s hand wanders to find Bill's hand that rests against the mattress, wrapping his fingers around the wrist for some way to ground himself. “Okay?” Bill checks, looking down at him, he nods a little with a soft smile. Campbell’s legs try to recall into his body as he winces. “It's okay, the pain will be over soon.” Bill soothes, putting another finger in to join the other two. He takes a hold of Cambell’s legs pulling them back down one by one before trapping them under his legs to keep them in place. “Alright.” Bill says, when he is happy that Campbell is ready physically. He removes his fingers looking down to Campbell. “Are you okay? Ready?” Campbell nods, watching as Bill removes his briefs. Bill could’ve sworn Campbell’s eyes had widened when they were kicked to the floor. “Okay, breath in.” Bill instructs and watches as Campbell does so, leaning himself up. Campbell sends him a nod as he lets out the breath again, Bill enters him slowly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fu-” Campbell whispers before biting his lip, his eyes closing shut as Bill hits the exact right spot. The hand that was around Bill’s wrist was now holding the man’s hand. “You alright?” Bill checks in, kissing Campbell’s lips once he gets the nod. Campbell is trying hard to stay out of his head, it was a scary place there, the connection that he got from Bill’s hand helped with this. “Bill?” He whimpers, toes curling as his knees try to pull everything into him. “You’re okay.” Bill soothes, kissing the boy, a hand moving into his hair. “It’s just the body's response. Nothing is wrong.” He whispers next to the boy’s ear before dipping his head into Campbell’s shoulder. Bill has gotten better at keeping his movements steady even when he was close to climax and this helped to keep Campbell steady too. “Bill.” Campbell moans, hand scratching into the older man’s back. “That’s it.” He says, making his thrusts more frequent to help Campbell come over the edge. He was so close himself that he decided to slip a hand in between their bodies and wrap his hand around Campbell, flicking his wrist up and down. The boy’s head moves back, neck now fully exposed for Bill’s lips to explore. “Bill, I…” Before Campbell could finish his sentence he cums into Bill’s hand, bringing Bill to climax as he pulled out at the last second, leaving the trail on the bedcovers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whilst Masters was cleaning up and changing the covers, Campbell fell asleep. He was curled up, head resting on his pillow. Bill moves under the new covers and wraps his arms around his Campbell. “The rising of the sun had made everything look so different, all the colours and shadows were changed, that for a moment they didn't see the important thing.” Bill quotes, holding Campbell against his chest, watching as the boy drifted off into a deeper sleep. Everything would be different for Campbell now, for they had done something so important for the boy. But one thing would stay steady; “I’ve got you.” Bill says against Campbell’s head as he shivers in his sleep. “I’ve got you.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>